


System Error

by EnokiHatake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Xenophilia, куроко не похож на себя но мне нравится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Семья Куроко покупает андроида, в программу которого заложен принцип идеального выполнения любых указаний. Сын, наперекор родителям, берет с собой "редкую игрушку" всегда и всюду, не подозревая, что своими действиями вызывает перебои в системе.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 12





	System Error

Когда он появляется в доме, то внимательно смотрит своими безразличными ярко-красными глазами, а на виске, под рваной прядью, мигает ярко-голубой диод. Идеальная машина, гласила реклама, лучший помощник, в программу которого заложено главное правило:

машина не имеет права на ошибку.

Тецуя обходит нового поселенца стороной, не дает приблизится и просто просканировать, но почти точно уверен — этот… Сейджуро, имя на языке отзывается мерзким привкусом, «идеальное подчинение» — идеальное имя, чтоб потешить свое непомерное эго — просканировал его ночью, пока хозяин спал. Иначе бы не знал, что юноша предпочитает не клубничные коктейли, а ванильные, и что занимается баскетболом, и что когда-то у него был перелом ключицы…

АК400 знает все и не считает это странным. Но старательно сканирует мимику и потовыделение человека, когда тот прогоняет его прочь из комнаты.

— Я не могу распознать, — стеклянные глаза двигаются с огромной скоростью в своих ямах: по бровям, носу, шее, дергающемуся кадыку, морганию, сузившемуся зрачку. — Вы не боитесь меня, и я вам не противен. Но вы все так же не подпускаете меня ближе, — голос у модели идеально откалиброван и фальшиво подрагивает, просто для того, чтобы убедить пользователя: андроид человечен, способен чувствовать, способен понимать.

— Я насторожен, — отвечает Куроко, складывает грязную посуду в раковину. Он торопится, хоть и по лицу сложно понять. Сейджуро явно пытается отыскать в своей базе данных это непонятное чувство и осознать. — Приберись здесь.

Андроид медленно моргает, поворачивает голову в сторону — и принимается за исполнение приказа.

— Настороженность предшествует враждебности, — заявляет робот, присаживаясь за спиной хозяина и явно сканируя фильм, один из трилогии, что решили показать на этом канале. — «Властелин Колец: Две крепости», режиссер -…

— Молчи. У меня нет желания это слушать, — закатывает глаза Куроко, скользит взглядом по равнодушному лицу и протягивает мандарин. — На.

— Андроиды не нуждаются в человеческой пище, тепле и…

— Тогда просто почисть. Ты же можешь чувствовать запах? — кивок. — А вкус? — кивок. — Ну вот и отлично.

— Принятие продукта из вне не с целью сканирования может привести к сбоям в системе. Вы уверены, что хотите этого?

— Да, — отмахивается Куроко, но в следующий момент забирает сочную дольку из прохладных пальцев. — Совсем, что ли? Собственная безопасность тебя не волнует?

— В мою программу вписана опция подчинения прямым указаниям. Если хотите, могу отправить жалобу в «Киберлайф», чтобы в новой модели были дополнительные функции.

— Не хочу, — закатывает глаза молодой баскетболист. — Лучше иди подготовь мне понятный конспект.

— Если вы не будете… — начинает вновь своим идеальным голосом Сейджуро, однако, его вновь перебивают.

— Я не прошу тебя делать домашку, я прошу о конспекте, чтобы не тратить время на чтение муторной и ненужной информации.

Диод на бледном виске мигает, в тот момент, когда он тусклый, кажется, что перед тобой обыкновенный человек, просто очень сосредоточенный. Но в следующий миг все, как и раньше: поклон с идеально ровной спиной, подъем отточенной походкой вверх по лестнице.

***

— Прикройся зонтом, — Тецуя недовольно косится на андроида, черно-белая форма насквозь промокла, бирюзовые номера и имя на загривке подсвечены, а с рыжих волос стекают крупные капли.

— Дождь не может принести мне серьёзных повреждений, это не обязательно, — АК400 подчиняется, встает под раскрытый темный зонт хозяина, но все равно продолжает объяснять.

— Зато не выглядишь, как ненормальный, — Тецуя утыкается в книгу, потом отдает ее андроиду, чтобы держал перед глазами. — Помогай обходить препятствия, — кивок на указания, на талию ложится мокрая рука и помогает уворачиваться от идущих напролом людей и столбов.

— Вам стоит принять горячий душ и переодеться, с вашим иммунитетом вероятность простуды превышает пятьдесят процентов, — Сейджуро сушит зонт, протирает грязный пол и внимательно смотрит на застывшего хозяина. Голубой взгляд пуст и пронзителен, сканирование указывает на то, что это состояние задумчивости. Люди могут разозлиться, если прервать мыслительный процесс. Но между злобой и здоровьем хозяина второе более приоритетно. — Вы?..

— Все в порядке, — тут же отзывается юноша и, покивав на указания, скрывается в ванной комнате. Тонкие рыжие брови сводятся к переносице, в системе происходит столкновение двух различных указаний: пойти и проследить или же, как выразился ранее Куроко, не лезть в личное. От этого… чувствуется… люди называют это раздражением.

— Отчет в «Киберлайф», происходит столкновение двух команд. Просьба — при модернизации модели учесть и указать, какая из них весомее.

***

— Тецу, это еще кто?! — орет через весь зал Аомине, привлекая внимание к себе и к зашедшему. Юноша переводит сбитое дыхание, оборачивается — замирает и обреченно закатывает глаза.

— Сейджуро, что ты тут забыл? — в вопросе сквозит недовольство. Стеклянные глаза смотрят прямо и насквозь, мягкий пластик — или синтетика, черт его знает — губ изгибается, раздается откалиброванный голос из звукового центра:

— До вашей матери дошли слухи о маньяке, появившемся в городе. Она не доверяет полиции, и попросила меня проследить, что вы доберетесь до дома.

— То есть, обученным воякам она не верит, а какой-то груде металла — и сына на попечение отдаст? — усмехается Аомине, сдерживая собственную ярость. Ниджимура стреляет потемневшим взглядом в его сторону и мысленно обещает его записать в клуб знатоков этикета.

АК400 смотрит с непониманием, кажется, принимая решение, отвечать или нет. Тецуя поправляет себя — он симулирует эмоции, он не может их чувствовать, всего лишь машина.

— Люди гораздо слабее андроидов, они уступают в скорости, им требуется больше времени на восстановление энергии, так же — у людей отсутствует сканер, помогающий им определять месторасположение предполагаемой угрозы. Люди подвержены эмоциям, и большинство теряет самообладание в критических ситуациях. Также, действия людей не всегда поддаются объяснению с точки зрения логики, — Сейджуро стоит перед разъяренным мулатом и видит, как от гнева раздуваются его ноздри. — Если вы сейчас попытаетесь напасть, это не обернется ничем хорошим. Для вас.

Куроко кажется, что в этом есть угроза, но одергивает себя — быть не может.

Куроко начинает сомневаться, когда от удара под дых андроид складывается пополам и прижимает руку к поврежденному месту.

Куроко понимает, что роботы слишком хорошие актеры, когда потом Сейджуро с грацией и легкостью просчитывает все удары и уходит от них. И смотрит, словно бы — иначе не может ведь — высокомерно на уставшего побежденного.

— Хорошо, что не стал бить в ответ, — потом, уже дома, проговаривает Тецуя. — Так бы не каждый смог сделать. Да и Аомине не пережил бы, если бы его уложил на лопатки кто-то в два раза меньше.

— Я всего лишь соответствую вашим стандартам и ожиданиям, — Сейджуро готовит, кажется, какое-то очередное калорийное рагу — потому что хозяин, по его словам, имеет недобор веса, что может привести к истощению в будущем.

— То есть? — замирает у косяка двери юноша, вглядываясь в прямую спину.

— Я адаптируюсь под вас, становлюсь таким, каким вы хотите меня видеть. Если бы вы были склонны к дракам, возможно, я бы и применил силу.

— Ты руководствуешься только моими предпочтениями? — Тецуя хмурится, ему не нравится этот ответ, ему хочется верить, что перед ним не просто робот, потому Сейджуро кажется иногда слишком… живым.

— Я просто машина. Я могу быть слугой, помощником, другом. А могу быть исключительно «железкой».

Куроко хмурится, громко хлопает дверью — и не замечает, как морщится АК400 и диод на пару мгновений загорается ядовито-желтым.

***

— А что, если люди просто создали новую, более совершенную расу, а не рабов? — спрашивает Куроко, смотрит на замершего АК400 — и вновь возвращается к телевизору, по которому крутят новости о многочисленных девиантах. — И, наоборот, вам всем стоило бы дать свободу? Было бы интересно, кем ты мог стать, если бы тебя просто отпустили, а не продали нам в семью.

Он не смотрит на Сейджуро, не видит его слишком осмысленного взгляда на экран. Он не видит судорожного мигания диода — гребаный вирус проник и в его систему, он знает об этом. У него не получается выдворить его прочь из своего сознания, но и сдаться полиции, попросив о замене, не может.

Куроко слишком несамостоятелен, а его родители слишком редко бывают дома, чтобы оставить его без помощника, который успел узнать, изучить хозяина вдоль и поперек. Он понимает, что привязанность — это признак неисправности, баг. Он понимает, что является обыкновенной машиной.

Но у него в программу вложено правило:

машина не имеет право на ошибку.

Он должен делать все идеально, он должен быть послушен — он настолько идеален, что подстраивает указание в своей системе под новые возникающие желания.

Он еще ни разу не попадался на своей неисправности, потому что знает — скрываться нужно как можно тщательнее, и диод больше не имеет возможности менять цвет без прямого указания. А поблизости, в этом районе, нет беглецов и революционеров, потому что АК400 отлично справляется с заданиями по ликвидации.

— Сейджуро, кем бы ты стал, если бы тебе даровали свободу?

— Этого нет в моей программе. Вопрос некорректен.

— А мне хочется, чтобы ты ответил, — Тецуя откидывает голову на спинку дивана и упрямо смотрит в огромные стеклянные красные глаза. И кто придумал создать такую красоту?

Андроид не отводит взгляд и не моргает, хотя Куроко, даже сопротивляясь физиологии, успел сделать это пять раз. Все — слишком быстро, будто бы так становится незаметнее.

— Я бы хотел защищать вас.

— Ну не-ет, это программа, — юноша недовольно кривит губы. — А чего ты хочешь?

— Вы пытаетесь вызвать ошибку в системе. Это может плохо кончиться.

— Все равно. Представь, чего ты хочешь. Ответь.

— Я уже это сделал, — кажется, баг распространяется слишком быстро, раз начинает выходить за установки, а идеальный голос начинает дрожать. Тецуя изумленно распахивает шире и без того круглые глаза, приподнимается и подходит ближе к замершему андроиду. — Я бы хотел защищать…

Диод не мигает желтым, но глаза на мгновение вспыхивают золотом.

-…тебя.

Куроко моргает и с усмешкой, доброй и усталой, произносит.

— Ну охренеть теперь. Мне можно гордиться тем, что я привлек внимание идеального существа?

АК400 прижимается своими абсолютно сухими упругими губами к чужим, потрескавшимся и горячим, и внутри зарождается очередная эмоция, теплая, почти горячая, насос тириума работает в разы быстрее, когда внутрь искуственного рта проникает влажный и ловкий язык.

Кажется, это чувство зовется радостью.


End file.
